The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image output device, and an image processing system, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus by which predetermined image processing is performed on image data, an image output device for outputting an image on the basis of the image data on which the image processing is performed, and an image processing system including the image processing apparatus and the image output device.
Conventionally, a digital laboratory system has been proposed wherein a film image recorded on a photosensitive material such as a photographic film (hereafter, simply called a photographic film) is photo-electrically read, the image data obtained by this reading is subjected to various kinds of image processing, laser light is modulated on the basis of the image data after the image processing, and a sensitive material such as photographic paper is scanned and exposed so as to form a finished print. In this digital laboratory system, the image quality of a recording image can be freely controlled by image processing of the image data, as compared with a conventional photographic processing system in which a film image is recorded on photographic paper by face exposure. When so-called hypertone processing, in which gradation of low frequency components of an image is compressed, is performed; for example, for a film image photographed using flash, a film image in which a backlit scene is photographed, and the like, a recorded image without jumps and crushing in the gradation of a background area can be obtained without softening the entire image.
In a case in a digital laboratory system in which the finishing of a print is not appropriate, the film image of the photographic film is read out once more so as to perform a reprinting in which the printing is performed again. There are methods for reprinting. In one method, image processing conditions are determined once again from the data obtained by reading the film image for the second time, and the image processing conditions are corrected by performing a positive verification before performing printing. In another method, image processing conditions of an initial print (hereafter, referred to as a first print), at the time when an inappropriate print is finished, are stored, and the image processing conditions are read out so that corrections are provided by a positive verification before performing printing.
In performing reprinting, corrections on image processing conditions by an operator are usually performed by converting a correction amount for an inappropriate first print into a density key, a CMY key and the like and performing a key input in accordance with judgement results. For example, judgement is made such that the density key is incremented, or one CMY key is deducted, while observing the first print. At this time, if the image processing conditions at the time of reprinting do not correspond to the image processing conditions at the time of making the first print, a correction amount by a key input becomes inappropriate. Specifically, in a digital laboratory system in which image processing conditions are determined from image data of one roll of photographic film, at a time of reprinting in which a piece film, cut to a predetermined number of frames, is processed as a unit, image processing conditions are sought from image data of the predetermined number of film images recorded on a predetermined piece film, thereby causing a problem of there being a strong possibility of not corresponding to the image processing conditions at the time of making the first print.
In order to solve such a problem, a method in which image processing conditions of the time of making a first print are stored, read out at the time of reprinting are employed has been proposed. However, there is a necessity of performing reading again of the photographic film containing the frame in question, and the work of retrieving and reading out the processing conditions of the image processing at the time of making the first print is complicated (particularly, this is obvious in a case in which a large amount of images are processed at high speed), thereby causing a problem that the workload at the time of reprinting is high.
The present invention was developed in order to solve the aforementioned problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus, an image output device, and an image processing system wherein even when an image recorded on a recording medium is once recorded on a recording material and then is recorded over again, the workload can be reduced, and appropriate printing can be efficiently performed.
In order to accomplish the object, the invention of the first aspect includes an image processing apparatus, comprising: an image ID adding section which adds an image ID that identifies image data to the image data; an image processing section which determines a processing condition of predetermined image processing, performs the predetermined image processing on the image data and converts the image data to output image data which includes display image data and recording image data; a display section which displays an image on the basis of the display image data; a recording section which records an image onto a recording material on the basis of the recording image data; a memory section which stores the output image data in accordance with the image ID; an image ID recording section which records the image ID that is added by the image ID adding section onto the recording material on which the image is recorded by the recording section; and an image ID input section for inputting the image ID recorded on the recording material on which the image, which is to be recorded again, is recorded.
In the invention of the first aspect, since the image ID adding section adds an image ID for distinguishing image data (for example, the image data obtained by reading an image recorded on a recording medium such as a photosensitive material, the image data obtained by reading an image from a recording medium such as a CD-ROM, or the like) even when image data of a large number of images exist, image data of respective image can be distinguished on the basis of the image ID. The image processing section converts the image data to output image data including display image data and recording image data by deciding a processing condition of a predetermined image processing and performing the image processing with regard to the image data. Since the display section displays the image of the time after the image processing on the basis of the display image data, the image of the time after the image processing by the image processing section can be confirmed by an operator seeing the image displayed. The recording section records an image on a recording material such as a sheet of photographic paper on the basis of the recording image data. The memory section stores the output image data including the display image data and the recording image data while making the output image data correspond to the image ID added by the image ID adding section. The image ID recording section records the image ID added by the image ID adding section on a reverse face or the like of the recording material on which an image is recorded by the recording section, the image ID input section inputs the image ID recorded by the image ID recording section on the recording material on which the image to be recorded again is recorded.
By constituting the image processing apparatus as described above, after an image recorded for example on a photosensitive material is once recorded on a recording material, when the same image is desired to be recorded once more by a reason that the finishing of the first image recorded is not appropriate or the like, since an image ID recorded on the recording material on which the first image (the image to be recorded again) is recorded (hereafter, referred to a first print) is inputted by means of the image ID input section, the display image data and the recording image data can be easily read out by means of the memory section while using the image ID inputted as a key, and the image ID can be utilized when the same image is recorded on the recording material over again from the image data read (hereafter, referred to a reprinting). When reprinting is performed, there is no need of preparing again the photosensitive material on which the image is recorded, and the recording image data and display image data employed at the time of making the first print can be easily acquired when the first print is available. Thus, the work for reading the image recorded on the recording material again can be omitted, and reprinting working hours can be shortened. That is, the reprinting work can be performed efficiently.
When reprinting is performed by the reason that the finishing of the first image is not appropriate or the like, it is general that the correction amount for correcting the processing condition of a predetermined image processing so as to make the finishing appropriate is decided by an operator while taking the finishing of the first image as a standard. For this case, in the invention according to the first aspect, since the image data read out from the memory section correspond to the image data employed at the time of making the first print, an image with an appropriate finishing can be obtained by correcting the image data according to the correction amount decided while taking the finishing of the first print as a standard and performing recording of an image.
The invention of the second aspect is characterized in that in the invention of the first aspect, the image data is image data that is obtained by reading an image recorded on a recording medium.
By the invention of the second aspect, in the invention of the first aspect, the image data obtained by reading the image recorded on a recording medium (for example, a photosensitive material such as a photographic film) can be employed.
The invention of the third aspect is characterized in that the invention of the first aspect further comprising a control section which, when the image ID is inputted from the image ID input section, outputs the output image data which is stored in correspondence with the inputted image ID in the memory section, the display image data of the output image data being outputted to the display section and the recording image data of the output image data being outputted to the image processing section.
By the invention of the third aspect, in the invention of the first aspect, the control section outputs the display image data among the output image data stored in the memory section while being made correspond to the image ID inputted to the display section and outputs the recording image data to the image processing section, when the image ID is inputted from the image ID input section (for example, when reprinting is performed by the reason that the finishing of an image is not appropriate or the like as described above). Accordingly, it is possible to display the same image as that of the time of making the first print. Further, for example, it is possible to perform a correction with regard to the processing condition of the image processing of the time of making the first print and perform image processing on a processing condition corrected while seeing the image recorded on the display section, the image recorded on the recording material, and the like.
The invention of the forth aspect, in the invention of the third aspect, further comprising an input section for inputting information for amending the processing condition of the predetermined image processing on the basis of an image displayed at the display section, wherein, when the recording image data is inputted, the image processing section amends the recording image data in accordance with the information inputted via the input section, and outputs the recording image data.
By the invention of the forth aspect, in the invention of the third aspect, information for correcting the processing condition of the predetermined image processing can be inputted by means of the input section on the basis of an image displayed on the display section. Further, since the image processing section corrects and outputs the recording image data according to correction information with regard to the processing condition of the image processing inputted via the input section while an operator sees the image displayed on the display section and the image recorded on the recording material when the recording image data are input (for example, when reprinting is performed by the reason that the finishing of an image is not appropriate or the like as described above), the recording image data processed on an appropriate processing condition can be obtained.
The invention of the fifth aspect is an image processing apparatus, comprising: a reading section which reads an image recorded on a recording medium; an image ID adding section which adds an image ID that identifies image data, which is obtained by the reading section reading the image recorded on the recording medium, to the image data; an image processing section which determines a processing condition of predetermined image processing, performs the predetermined image processing on the image data and converts the image data to output image data which includes display image data and recording image data; a display section which displays an image on the basis of the display image data; a recording section which records an image onto a recording material on the basis of the recording image data; a memory section which stores the processing condition, which the image processing section employed when performing the predetermined image processing, and the display image data in correspondence with the image ID; an image ID recording section which records the image ID that is added by the image ID adding section onto the recording material on which the image is recorded by the recording section; and an image ID input section for inputting the image ID recorded on the recording material on which the image, which is to be recorded again, is recorded.
By the invention of the fifth aspect, since the reading section reads an image recorded on a recording medium and the image ID adding section adds an image ID for distinguishing image data obtained by reading of the reading section, even when image data of a large number of images exist, distinguishing individual image data can be performed on the basis of the image ID. The image processing section converts the image data to output image data including display image data and recording image data by deciding a processing condition of a predetermined image processing and performing the predetermined image processing with regard to the image data. Since the display section displays the image of the time after image processing on the basis of the display image data, the image of the time after image processing by the image processing section can be confirmed by an operator seeing the image displayed. The recording section records the image on a recording material on the basis of the recording image data. The memory section stores the processing condition that the image processing section employed when performing the predetermined image processing and the display image data while making the processing condition and the display image correspond to the image ID added by the image ID adding section. The image ID recording section records the image ID added by means of the image ID adding section on the reverse face of the recording material on which the image is recorded by means of the recording section, and the image ID input section inputs the image ID recorded by the image ID recording section on the recording material on which the image to be recorded again is recorded.
By constituting the image processing apparatus as described above, after an image recorded on a photosensitive material is once recorded on a recording material, for example, when the same image is wanted to be recorded over again by the reason that the finishing of the initial image recorded is not appropriate or the like, since the image ID recorded on the recording material (first print) on which the first image (the image to be recorded again) is recorded is inputted by the image ID input section, the display image data of the time after image processing performed at the time of making a first print and the processing condition of the image processing employed when the image processing section performs the predetermined image processing can be read out easily by the memory section while using the image ID inputted as a key.
That is, although the recording image data are not stored in the memory section in the invention of the fifth aspect, the same recording image data as that of the time of making the first print can be obtained by reading the image recorded on the recording medium such as a photographic film and corresponding to the image ID and by performing the predetermined image processing on the processing condition read out for the image data obtained by reading. At the time of reprinting, the display image data and the processing condition of the time of making the first print can be acquired if the first print is available, and reprinting can be performed by reading the image recorded on the recording material corresponding to the image ID by the reading section, thereby enabling easy reprinting work.
When reprinting is performed by the reason that the finishing of the first image is not appropriate or the like as described above, it is general that the correction amount for correcting the processing condition of the predetermined image processing so as to make the finishing appropriate is decided by an operator while taking the finishing of the first image as a standard. In the invention of the fifth aspect, since the processing condition and the display image data read through the memory section correspond to the processing condition and the display image data employed at the time of making the first print and through the processing condition the recording image data employed at the time of making the first print can be reproduced, an image of appropriate finishing can be obtained by correcting the image data according to the decided correction amount while taking the finishing of the first print as a standard and by recording the image. Further, since the processing condition of the image processing employed at the time of performing the predetermined image processing by the image processing section is stored instead of storing the recording image data in the memory section, the memory capacity of the memory section can be reduced.
The invention of the sixth aspect, in the invention of the fifth aspect, further comprising a control section which, when the image ID is inputted from the image ID input section, outputs the display image data which is stored in correspondence with the inputted image ID in the memory section to the display section and outputs the processing condition which is stored in correspondence with the inputted image ID in the memory section to the image processing section.
By the invention of the sixth aspect, in the invention of the fifth aspect, when the image ID is read by means of image ID reading section (for example, when reprinting is performed by the reason that the finishing of an image is not appropriate or the like as described above), the control section outputs display image data stored in the memory section while being made correspond to the image ID inputted to the display section and outputs the processing condition of the time when the image processing section performs the predetermined image processing (at the time of making the first print) to the image processing section. Therefore, the same image as that of the time of making the first print can be displayed. Further, for example, correction can be performed for the processing condition of the image processing at the time of making the first print while seeing the image displayed on the display section, the image recorded on the recording material, and the like, and image processing can be performed on the corrected processing condition for the image data obtained by the reading section reading the image recorded on the recording medium corresponding to the image ID.
The invention of the seventh aspect, in the invention of the fifth aspect, further comprising an input section for inputting information for amending the processing condition of the predetermined image processing on the basis of an image displayed at the display section, wherein, when the image data is inputted and the processing condition is inputted, the image processing section amends the inputted processing condition in accordance with the information inputted via the input section and converts the inputted image data to recording image data on the basis of the amended processing condition.
By the invention of the seventh aspect, in the invention of the fifth aspect, information for correcting the processing condition of the image processing can be inputted via the input section on the basis of the image displayed on the display section. The image processing section corrects the processing condition inputted (the processing condition of the time of making the first print) according to the information inputted via the input section and converts the image data to the recording image data for example while the image displayed on the display section, the image recorded on the recording material, and the like are seen, when the image data are inputted and the processing condition of the image processing employed when the predetermined image processing is performed by the image processing section (at the time of making the first print) is inputted (for example, when reprinting is performed by the reason that the finishing of an image is not appropriate). Thus, the recording image data processed on an appropriate processing condition can be obtained.
The invention of the eighth aspect is the image processing apparatus of the first aspect, wherein the image ID recording section is a printer which prints the image ID, and the image ID input section is a reader which inputs by reading the image ID that was printed., in the invention of the first aspect, the image ID recording section is a printer which prints the image ID, and the image ID input section is a reader which inputs by reading the image ID that was printed.
The invention of the ninth aspect is the image processing apparatus of the fifth aspect, wherein the image ID recording section is a printer which prints the image ID, and the image ID input section is a reader which inputs by reading the image ID that was printed., in the invention of the first aspect, the image ID recording section is a printer which prints the image ID, and the image ID input section is a reader which inputs by reading the image ID that was printed.
By the invention of the eighth aspect or the ninth aspect, in the invention of the first aspect or the fifth aspect, the image ID recording section contains a printer printing the image ID, and the image ID can be inputted by printing the image ID added by the image ID adding section for example on the reverse face of the recording material or the like and reading the image ID printed by the reader.
For example, the image ID can be added on the recording material by printing a bar code on the reverse face of the recording material or the like by the printer printing a bar code, and the image ID recorded on the recording material can be inputted by the bar code reader reading the bar code printed.
The invention of the tenth aspect is the image processing apparatus of the first aspect, wherein the image ID recording section is a character string printer which prints a character string that represents the image ID, and the image ID input section is an input device for inputting the image ID on the basis of the character string that was printed., in the invention of the first aspect, the image ID recording section is a character string printer which prints a character string that represents the image ID, and the image ID input section is an input device for inputting the image ID on the basis of the character string that was printed.
The invention of the eleventh aspect is the image processing apparatus of the fifth aspect, wherein the image ID recording section is a character string printer which prints a character string that represents the image ID, and the image ID input section is an input device for inputting the image ID on the basis of the character string that was printed., in the invention of the first aspect, the image ID recording section is a character string printer which prints a character string that represents the image ID, and the image ID input section is an input device for inputting the image ID on the basis of the character string that was printed.
By the invention of the tenth aspect or the eleventh aspect, in the invention of the first aspect or the fifth aspect, the image ID can be inputted by printing a character string representing the image ID added by the image ID adding section for example on the reverse face of the recording material or the like by the character string printer printing a character string and by performing inputting on the basis of the printed character string via the input device (for example, a key board).
The invention of the twelfth aspect is the image processing apparatus of the first aspect, wherein the display image data stored in the memory section has a lower resolution than the recording image data.
The invention of the thirteenth aspect is the image processing apparatus of the fifth aspect, wherein the display image data stored in the memory section has a lower resolution than the recording image data.
By the invention of the twelfth aspect or the thirteenth aspect, in the invention of the first aspect or the fifth aspect, the capacity of the memory section can be reduced by making the resolution of the display image data stored in the memory section lower than that of the recording image data.
The invention of the fourteenth aspect is the image processing system of the fifth aspect, wherein the image processing apparatus further comprises a display image transmission section which transmits, of the output image data, display image data for displaying the image, and the image ID input device further comprises a display section which displays an image on the basis of the display image data transmitted by the display image transmission section.
By the invention of the fourteenth aspect, in the invention of the fifth aspect, a display image transmission section transmitting display image data for displaying the image among the output image data is further provided in the image processing apparatus, and a display section displaying an image on the basis of the display image data transmitted by the display image transmission section is further provided in the image ID input device. Thus, since the image stored in the memory section corresponding to the image ID inputted by the image ID input section and transmitted by the transmission section and the communication section to the image processing apparatus can be displayed on the display section of the image ID input device side, whereby confirmation of the image can be performed in the image ID input device side.
The invention of the fifteenth aspect is an image processing apparatus, comprising: an image ID adding section which adds an image ID that identifies image data to the image data; an image processing section which determines a processing condition of predetermined image processing, performs the predetermined image processing on the image data and converts the image data to output image data; a memory section which stores the output image data in correspondence with the image ID; an image ID recording section which records the image ID onto a recording material on which an image is recorded by a recording section; an image ID input section for inputting the image ID recorded on the recording material on which the image, which is to be recorded again, is recorded; and a recording section which records the image onto the recording material on the basis of the output image data that is stored in the memory section in correspondence with the image ID inputted by the image ID input section.
In the invention of the fifteenth aspect, since the image ID adding section adds an image ID for distinguishing image data (for example, the image data obtained by reading an image recorded on a recording medium such as a photosensitive material, the image data obtained by reading an image from a recording medium such as a CD-ROM, or the like), even when image data of a large number of images exist, the image data of individual images can be distinguished on the basis of the image ID. The image processing section converts the image data to output image data by deciding a processing condition of a predetermined image processing and performing the predetermined image processing with regard to the image data. The memory section stores the output image data while making the output image data correspond to the image ID. The image ID recording section records the image ID corresponding to the image recorded on the recording material on which the image is recorded.
The image ID input section inputs the image ID recorded on the recording material on which the image is recorded by the image ID recording section, and the image is recorded on the recording material on the basis of the output image data corresponding to the image ID stored in the recording section by the recording section.
That is, the image stored in the memory section can easily be recorded on the recording material by inputting the image ID by the image ID input section. Therefore, at the time of reprinting, reprinting can be performed by inputting the image ID recorded on the recording material by the image ID input section, whereby reprinting can be performed efficiently.
The invention of the fifteenth aspect can have similar interactions and effects to those of the first aspect by further comprising a display section which displays an image on the basis of display image data for displaying an image, wherein the image processing section converts the image data to the display image data for displaying the image on the basis of the image data, the memory section stores the display image data in correspondence with the image ID, and the display section displays the image on the basis of the display image data which is stored in the memory section.
The invention of the seventeenth aspect, in the invention of the fifteenth aspect, is characterized in that the image data is the image data obtained by reading the image recorded on the recording medium.
By the invention of the seventeenth aspect, in the invention of the fifteenth aspect, the image data obtained by reading the image recorded on a recording medium, for example, the image recorded on a photosensitive material such as a photographic film or a photographic print or the like can be employed as the image data.
The invention of the eighteenth aspect is the image processing apparatus of the fifteenth aspect, wherein the image ID recording section is a printer which prints the image ID, and the image ID input section is a reader which inputs by reading the image ID that was printed.
The invention of the nineteenth aspect is the image processing apparatus of the fifteenth aspect, wherein the image ID recording section is a character string printer which prints a character string that represents the image ID, and the image ID input section is an input device for inputting the image ID on the basis of the character string that was printed.
The invention of the twentieth aspect is an image output device, comprising: an image ID input section which inputs an image ID that identifies image data; a communication section which acquires output image data by communication, the output image data being stored at an external section in correspondence with the inputted image ID; and a recording section which records an image on a recording material on the basis of the output image data acquired by the communication section.
By the invention of the twentieth aspect, the image ID input section inputs an image ID for distinguishing image data (for example, the image data obtained by reading an image recorded on a recording material such as a photosensitive material, the image data obtained by reading an image from a recording medium such as a CD-ROM, or the like), and the communication section acquires the output image data stored while being made correspond to the image ID from an outer part of the image output device. The recording section records the image on a recording material on the basis of the output image data acquired by means of the communication section. That is, since desired output image data can be acquired by the communication section on the basis of the image ID inputted by the image input section, even when image data of a large number of images exist, distinguishing the image data of individual images can be performed on the basis of the image ID inputted by the input section, and the image of the recording material can be recorded. Therefore, merely inputting the image ID in the image ID input section enables reprinting, and thus reprinting work can be performed efficiently.
A telephone line, the Internet, a radio communication, an optical communication, or the like can be employed as the communication section.
The twenty-first aspect is the image output device of the nineteenth aspect, further comprising an image display section which displays an image on the basis of the output image data acquired by the communication section.
The invention of the twenty-second aspect is the image output device of the twentieth aspect, wherein the image data is image data obtained by reading an image recorded on a recording medium.
The invention of the twenty-third aspect is an image processing system, including an image processing apparatus and the image output device of the twentieth aspect, the image processing apparatus comprising: an image ID adding section which adds an image ID that identifies image data to the image data; an image processing section which determines a processing condition of predetermined image processing, performs the predetermined image processing on the image data and converts the image data to output image data; and a memory section which stores the output image data in correspondence with the image ID.
The invention of the thirteenth aspect is constituted as an image processing system comprising an image processing apparatus having an image ID adding section, an image processing section, and a memory section and an image output device of the eleventh aspect. In the image processing apparatus, an image ID that identifies image data is added to the image data by the image ID adding section, the predetermined image processing is performed with regard to the image data and the image data are converted to output image data by the image processing section, and the image ID and the output image data are stored while being made correspond to each other by the memory section.
That is, since the predetermined image processing is provided by the image processing section and the output image data stored corresponding to the image ID in the memory section are acquired by the communication section correspondingly and are recorded on the recording material by the recording section on the basis of the image ID inputted by the image ID input section of the image output device, even when image data of a large number of images exist, an desired image can be acquired by the image ID, whereby this system can be utilized at the time of reprinting where the same image is recorded on a recording material over again. By performing reprinting like this, printing of the same image over again can be performed only by the input of the image ID without preparing again the photosensitive material on which the image is recorded, whereby reprinting work can be performed efficiently.
The invention of the twenty-fourth aspect is the image processing system of the twenty-third aspect, wherein the image processing apparatus further comprises: an image recording section which records an image onto the recording material on the basis of the output image data when the output image data is stored in the memory section; and an image ID recording section which records the image ID onto the recording material on which the image is recorded by the recording section.
By the invention of the twenty-fourth aspect, an image can be recorded on a recording material and can be outputted even in the image processing apparatus by providing the image recording section provided in the image output device in the image processing section. The image ID can be recorded on the recording material by providing the image ID recording section in the image processing apparatus. Therefore, when the same image is next outputted, the recording material on which the same image is recorded by the image output device can be obtained by inputting the image ID recorded on the recording material to the image ID input section of the image output device. Thus, reprinting work can be performed efficiently.
The invention of the twenty-fifth aspect is an image processing system, including an image processing apparatus and an image ID input device, the image processing apparatus comprising: an image ID adding section which adds an image ID that identifies image data to the image data; an image processing section which determines a processing condition of predetermined image processing, performs the predetermined image processing on the image data and converts the image data to output image data; a memory section which stores the output image data in correspondence with the image ID; a communication section which acquires the image ID from an external portion; and a recording section which records an image onto a recording material on the basis of the output image data that is stored in the memory section in correspondence with the acquired image ID, and the image ID input device comprising: an image ID input section which inputs the image ID; and a transmission section which transmits the image ID to the image processing apparatus.
The invention of the twenty-fifth aspect is constituted as an image processing system comprising an image processing apparatus having an image ID adding section, an image processing section, a communication section, and a recording section and an image ID input device having an image ID input section and a transmission section. In the image processing apparatus, an image ID for distinguishing an image is added to the image data by the image ID adding section, the predetermined image processing is performed with regard to the image data and the image data are converted to output image data by the image processing section, and the image ID and the output image data are stored while being made correspond to each other by the memory section. In the communication section, an image is recorded on a recording material on the basis of the output image data stored in the memory section while being made correspond to the image ID.
In the image ID input device, the image ID is inputted by the image ID input section, and the image ID of the input is transmitted by means of the transmission section. A telephone line, the Internet, a radio communication, an optical communication, or the like can be employed as the communication section and the transmission section.
That is, although the image processing apparatus and the image ID input device are disposed on different places, an image can be recorded by the recording section of the image processing apparatus on the basis of the image ID acquired by the communication section by inputting the image ID to the image ID input section of the image ID input device. Accordingly, at the time of reprinting, a reprint can be obtained by means of the recording section of the image processing apparatus by inputting the image ID to the image ID input section of the image ID input device, whereby reprinting work can be performed efficiently.
The invention of the twenty-sixth aspect is the image processing system of the twenty-fifth aspect, wherein the image processing apparatus further comprises an image ID recording section which records the image ID onto the recording material on which the image is recorded.
By the invention of the twenty-sixth aspect, in the invention of the twenty-fifth aspect, by further providing the image ID recording section recording the image ID on the recording material, at the time of performing reprinting where image recording is performed again, the image can be recorded in the image processing apparatus by inputting the image ID recorded on the recording material to the image ID input device. That is, reprinting work can be performed efficiently.
In the case in which the image processing apparatus and the image ID input device are disposed on different places, the recording material on which the image is reprinted is outputted in the image processing apparatus side by inputting the image ID recorded on the recording material in the image ID input device.
A twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention is the image processing system of the twenty-sixth aspect, wherein the image ID input section inputs the image ID that was recorded by the image ID recording section onto the recording material on which the image was recorded.
In accordance with the invention of the twenty-seventh aspect, in the invention of the twenty-sixth aspect, the image ID input section inputs the image ID that was recorded by the image ID recording section onto the recording material onto which the image was recorded. If the image is to be recorded onto recording material again by reprinting and the like, the image ID is transmitted to the image processing apparatus via the transmission section of the image ID input device and the communication section of the image processing apparatus. Thus, a reprint of the image which corresponds to the image ID can be provided by the recording section of the image processing apparatus.
The invention of the twenty-eighth aspect is the image processing system of the twenty-fifth aspect, wherein the image data is image data obtained by reading an image recorded on a recording medium.
By the invention of the twenty-second aspect or the twenty-eighth aspect, in the invention of the twentieth aspect or the twenty-fifth aspect, the image data obtained by reading the image recorded on a recording medium, for example, the image recorded on a photosensitive material such as a photographic film or a photographic print or the like can be employed as the image data.
The invention of the twenty-ninth aspect is the image processing system of the twenty-fourth aspect, wherein the image ID recording section is a printer which prints the image ID, and the image ID input section is a reader which inputs by reading the image ID that was printed.
The invention of the thirtieth aspect is the image processing system of the twenty-sixth aspect, wherein the image ID recording section is a printer which prints the image ID, and the image ID input section is a reader which inputs by reading the image ID that was printed.
By the invention of the twenty-ninth aspect, the thirtieth aspect, or the eighteenth aspect in the invention of the twenty-fourth aspect, the twenty-fifth aspect, or the fifteenth aspect, the image ID recording section contains a printer printing the image ID and prints the image ID added by the image ID adding section for example on the reverse face of the recording material, and the image ID can be inputted by reading the image ID printed by means of a reading device.
For example, the image ID can be added to the recording material by printing a bar code on the reverse face of the recording material or the like by the printer printing a bar code, and the image ID recorded on the recording material can be inputted by reading the bar code printed by the bar code reader.
The invention of the thirty-first aspect is the image processing system of the twenty-second aspect, wherein the image ID recording section is a character string printer which prints a character string that represents the image ID, and the image ID input section is an input device for inputting the image ID on the basis of the character string that was printed.
The invention of the thirty-second aspect is the image processing system of the twenty-sixth aspect, wherein the image ID recording section is a character string printer which prints a character string that represents the image ID, and the image ID input section is an input device for inputting the image ID on the basis of the character string that was printed.
By the invention of the thirty-first aspect, the thirty-second aspect, or the nineteenth aspect, in the invention of the twenty-fourth aspect, the twenty-sixth aspect, or the fifteenth aspect, the image ID can be inputted by printing a character string representing the image ID added by the image ID adding section by the character string printer printing the character string for example on the reverse face of the recording material or the like and by performing inputting via the input device (for example, a key board) on the basis of the character string printed.
In the present invention, it is possible to employ, for example, a bar code, image characteristic data representing the characteristics of an individual image (for example, compressed image data, density histogram data, or the like) electronic chain mark, or the like as the image ID for distinguishing an image.